Daughter of Darkness
by Saia May Dursley
Summary: The Dark Lady of Magic is out to destroy an eleven year old girl's life. What will happen to Saia now?
1. Prologue

Saia was pissed. Her dad grounded her for no reason… AGAIN! He always did that to her. She could talk about her mom, then she'd be stuck in her room for days, weeks at a time. Like tonight. She had simply asked her dad how he had net her mom, and she was grounded for two weeks. "Well," she said aloud, "I'm not taking his shit anymore!"   
~*~*~   
Dudley was sitting on the couch looking at his pictures. His blue eyes watered as he saw his parents. His mom, graceful as a swan, and his dad, as hardworking as anyone, both smiled from a picture taken ten years ago, the last picture taken of them.   
He, his wife, and his daughter, had gone back to number four Privet Drive to see his parents, when He showed up. Apparently, his wife had been cheating on him, and came to humiliate him in front of his parents. No, he came to kill them. Better yet, he came to watch her kill them. He had simply whispered to the only woman he had ever loved, "Kill them," and she did, in the worst way possible. She had pulled out a wand, her wand, and actually killed them.   
His eyes began to water up as he looked at her picture. "Why did you have to be one of them? Why did you love him more? Damn it, Hermione, I miss you…"   
The door slammed open, and Dudley looked up to see Saia, framed by her flying hair… Flying hair?   
"Dad," she said calmly, "tell me about my mother."   
"Saia, I told you to stay in your room. Do I have to get…"   
She repeated the statement louder. "Dad, tell me about my mother."   
"Saia May Dursley, if you don't go to your room right now, I will-"   
"I don't have to listen to you, old man! Just tell me what I want to know, and I may spare your life!"   
Dudley could not comprehend what his daughter had just said. He rose from his chair, and walked across the room to tan Saia's hide, and drag her to her room. As he almost reached her, he heard a crash behind his head. He turned, saw a shattered vase across the room from its original position, and heard her voice, heavier, angrier than before. "Dudelus Vernon Dursley, tell me about Hermione Granger!"   
He felt a sudden release from his body. 'Why not tell Saia about Hermione? She'll be different anyway. No,' he thought, 'she won't be any different. If I tell her, she will become her.'   
He felt a cold hand caress his mind, antagonizing him. "Dudelus, don't be stupid! It will be a lot less painful if you come out and tell me what I want to know," Saia's voice cut through his thoughts. "I could rip it from your head, but it would hurt my ears to listen." Saia walked calmly to her father, placed her hand over his heart, and whispered, "Imperio." The floating sensation returned, and he felt he had to tell his daughter about Hermione.   
"She was studying dentistry, like her parents, when I met her. We got to talking, and fell in love. We married not too long after our first date, because not only did I love her, but my parents did too. She had you, our only child, and one year later, we went to visit your grandparents. Your mother's other lover was there, and told her to kill my parents. That's when I found she was a witch, one of the freaks. Your mother was a whore, a liar, a bitch. Worst of all, your mother was a witch!"   
"No!" Saia screamed, her voice echoed, sounding louder, deeper. Vases, chairs, anything not nailed to the floor, began to fly around the room, crashing into walls and bookshelves. "You are the liar! You are the whore! You are the bitch!"   
As his only child screamed, the violence in the room grew greatly. Items that before avoided him now flew directly at him. He heard a voice echo quietly around the room, a voice he could barely hear. Dudley recognized the words almost immediately. "Saia, if you say those words, I will kill you!"   
Saia just smiled. "Too late, old man." Dudley started to complain, when the room exploded with sound. "AVADA KEDARVA!" The last thing he saw before mercifully falling unconscious, was his only love, only daughter, collapse in an explosion of green light…   
~*~*~   
All of them worked quickly. The Minister of Magic swiftly used the Finding Curse, though he knew there would be no positive results within a three-house radius. Every house in the vicinity had been hit with the Killing Curse. He was about to give up when he felt it. He froze, getting his second's attention. "Minister?"   
"Shut up, Percy," he replied. "I felt something…"   
"Where, damn it?"   
"Where it started. The center of the circle…"   
"Shit. You've lost your marbles, Ron. Serchus lafeus…" Percy did the Finding Curse of Life to double-check, and dropped his jaw when he found the life, too.   
"Whoever it is, Perce, we need to take them to the only place, no, two places safe enough."   
"Ron, where is that?"   
"To Hogwarts, with Harry Potter."   



	2. I Last Day of Classes

One and a Half Months Earlier...  
~*~*~  
Harry's emerald green eyes sparkled as Ginny walked down the aisle. With her flame red hair finally tamed, perfectly framing her delicate face and blue eyes, she was a vision of beauty. 'She looks like an angel,' he thought to himself. 'Wait a second... This ain't right...' He looked down, and saw his own lanky body in the tuxedo, not Neville's trimmed down body. He searched the crowd, full of beaming Weasleys, and sure enough, Neville was in the crowd, glaring at him. To his left, loomed a slimmer version of Dudley, smirking, whispering ideas of pure evil into his friend's ear. Harry called out desperately, "No, there's been some mistake! This is Neville's and Ginny's wedding, not mine!"  
Malfoy grinned from Neville's right. "Congrats, Potter. You've always wanted the perfect fan for a lover..."  
A bewildered groom turned to face the bride. "Ginny, I can't..."  
"I know, Harry," came her soft reply. "Please, just let me share this dream."  
"Dream?"  
"Dream. You know that I've had this crush on you since my first year, and you've had that thing for... Well, you know."  
"You knew about that?!"  
"Don't worry, everyone did. But that's not the point. The point is, I found this spell to let us share dreams. I promise I'll never do it again, and I'll tell you how to, but let us share just one!"  
"So you really are marrying Neville?"  
"Next week." Then a relieved groom, and a happy bride, turned to face the minister. Ginny looked back, flustered. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I gotta pee. You're free from my fantasy." And with a sigh, she disappeared. As the entire place seemed to lighten up, the entire dream seemed to be torn apart, as his alarm clock ripped through his head.  
~*~*~  
Harry sat up, and turned off the blaring alarm before it awoke his roommate. "Too damn late, Potter," a voice snarled across the room.  
Draco Malfoy sat up, shot Harry a rather nasty look, and grumblingly got up to make the coffee. 'I swear,' thought the Potions teacher, 'if he doesn't get a quieter alarm, I'm going to ask Minerva to switch my room assignments...'  
Harry stretched, scratched, and rubbed the sleep from his body and mind. He did, after all, have to be in best shape for today. This was the day that the entire school was looking forward to. Not only did the students get to leave this hellhole for another year, but also this is the day that announced the house cup winner. For the past twelve years, since his seventh year, the House Cup has gone between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. This year was going to be different, he could feel it. He knew the house cup was closer to home this year. He was almost dancing!  
~*~*~  
Minerva stood, her stern face carefully taking in her surroundings. She smiled, one of the few given through the year. She began softly, but the entire dining hall turned quiet to hear her words.  
"Congratulations, students! We have finished another year at Hogwarts! For a small portion of our population, we are sorry to loose such fine students, but you will go on to do great things for the wizarding world! We will have more teachers, more dragon observers, more ministry workers, and maybe even more muggle interpreters. All of you will be missed, no doubt, wherever you go! For the other eighty-seven percent of you, we will be pleased to have you back. Our hearts will remember you in daily activities. And remember, next year, we will not be so lenient with your public displays of affection!" She grinned as she glanced at Harry.  
"Now is the time we are all waiting for. Mr. Hagrid, would you do the honors?" All eyes turned to the ancient half-giant, only able to stand because of the younger half-breed helping him stand.  
"Surely, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid slowly walked behind the teacher's table, all the while, leaning on Meliana, the ever-graceful trainee. A small rope hung, and was gently tugged, revealing a mass of green and silver decorations, which flew to decorate the hall. An amazed look crossed almost all the Griffyndor members' faces, as the members of the Slytherin table began to hoot loudly. Hagrid could barely be heard above the noise, "Congratulations, Slytherin!"  
As Meliana helped her mentor back to his chair, Minerva stood, a proud look upon her face. "I," she began, once again bringing volume to nothing, "would like to thank you for allowing me to rule this school in my own way. Have a great summer!"  
~*~*~  
While packing, Draco would not shut up about the House Cup. "Potter, you should have seen your face! You were like, 'Oy, we lost again! So much for that dream!' And did you see Minerva's face? She agreed with us! She was like..."  
"Malfoy, can it. We get the picture."  
"But, Potter, you haven't heard the best part! Then Hagrid..."  
Harry simply rolled his eyes, and prayed that he would pass out because of lack of oxygen soon. He carefully put away his sneak-o-scope, and memorabilia from friends. As her gently put down Hermione's old book, Malfoy grabbed him by his waist, and pulled him into a happy dance. Harry slightly participated, but only enough to amuse him. When he wouldn't let go, he said sarcastically, "Would you let me go if I kissed you?"  
"Damnit, Potter, you always know how to ruin a good moment between us," Draco said. He released his captive, and went to finish packing. He got bored, and decided to bug Potter some more. "So, Harry, my place or yours?"  
"You ass! Why do you always ask that?"  
Draco ran a hand smoothly across his platinum hair, and winked a blue eye at Harry. "Because, Kitten, I just wanted to know if you were ready to tell your parents yet." Harry looked up, and snarled. "Oh, baby! Do it again! I love it when you're mean to me!" Harry took off his shoe, and chucked it at Malfoy's head, which he easily caught. He looked at the shoe, and tsk-ed. "Potter, we'll have to teach you how to shine your shoes properly..." 


	3. II Summer Love

Ginny did look like an angel, as Harry experienced her wedding for a second time, only this time, he was on the sidelines. Neville seemed to have lost his easy confidence as he said, "I do," but it was regained as the couple walked down the aisle. Now at the reception, Ginny was talking to him about the Dream Sharing Curse. "It's really simple, and it doesn't seem like a curse at all. In fact, it's almost like a prayer," she told him. She wrote down the instructions for it, and placed them in Harry's outstretched palm. "If you don't believe me, try it tonight. On anyone. Distance doesn't matter."  
Harry had thought about it for the rest of the reception. If there were anyone he wanted to dream with, who would it be? Draco was the first person to appear in his head. 'Damnit, not Draco,' he thought, 'I could easily talk to him, and find out whatever I wanted to know.' What about Ron? He used to complain in school about everything, so why not find out what he's complaining about now? 'No, I can do the same thing with Ron as with Draco.' But what about... No, she wouldn't appreciate her dreams being hacked into. But then again, his aunt and uncle probably didn't deserve to die...  
"Harry," a voice cut into his thoughts, "what the hell are you doing?"  
Harry looked up, and saw Draco sitting next to him. "Nothing, Malfoy, I was just-"  
"Staring into space like an idiot," he finished for him. "Really, what in the name of all things holy are you doing? At first I thought you were looking at Ginny, until she left, then I thought you were looking at me, but I moved, too. Is there something wrong?"  
"No, Dee, Ginn gave me this spell I want to try, but I had to think of who to use it on."  
"Well, what kind of spell is it, Kitten?"  
Harry rolled his eyes at the pet name that was dubbed on him during his first year of teaching, from his class mascot. "It's a dream sharing spell, but I've decided who to use it on."  
"Moi, of course!"  
"You are so stuck up your own ass, Malfoy."  
Draco grinned. "Nice to see you back to yourself, Potty."  
~*~*~  
As Harry gathered up the items listed on the sheet of paper, Draco kept babbling in his ear like a five-year-old. "Really, Neville never remembered anything back in school, I'm surprised he remembered to go to his own wedding! And who would want to go to his wedding? I mean, look who he married!" Harry whipped around, and gave Draco the "Say-One-More-Word-About-Her-And-I'll-Kill-You" look. He took the silent advice, but started babbling about other topics. "I'm surprised Hagrid dragged himself to that wedding. If I were him, the only place I'd drag myself to is bed! Hell, I don't think he could make it! Did you see his little half-breed of a trainee? What's her name..? Meli-something. Doesn't matter. She looks half okay for a chick... Wouldn't take her over you, though, Kitten."  
Harry grinned as Malfoy said that, and turned around sweetly. "Do you mean that, Dee?"  
"O' course, hun! You're as pretty as a flower!"  
"Oh, Draco, you shouldn't have! Really, you shouldn't..." Harry lowered his eyes, and randomly tackled his roommate. "You know I hate being called 'pretty'! You're gonna die!"  
Draco screamed with delight, as Harry tickled his sides. He tried desperately to get an upper hand, but it was all to no avail. He finally caught Harry's hands, but then nothing happened. There was nothing to happen. 'What the hell,' he thought as he switched his and Harry's position. He held his rommie's hand above his head, against the bed, as he leaned forward, harshly kissing Harry's rough mouth.  
~*~*~  
Harry looked next to him, and saw Draco's still form breathing lightly. 'Good,' he thought to himself, 'at least we're both alive...' He smirked as he remembered Draco's perfect, unmarred body riding him, filling him. He gently placed a light kiss on his chest, making him stir. "Where you going, hun?"  
"I gotta do this spell, Drake. Go back to sleep."  
"Are you going to kill me?"  
"No, I'm not going to kill you."  
"Then what spell are you going to do?"  
"Remember how I was talking about the dream-sharing spell earlier? I'm going to use that on Hermione Granger."  
"Why the person that killed your aunt and uncle?  
"Because, love, I want to know why. Now go to sleep." Draco nuzzled into the pillow, and began to sleep. Harry watched him for a few moments more, and then continued to gather the stuff he needed for the spell. The list said, "A favorite color candle, a personal possession, and a relaxing herb". An odd list, but if it works...  
What was Hermione's favorite color? Erm... blue, Harry finally decided. A relaxing herb? Easy, lavender. Now, about her personal possession... Could a book work? He arranged the items as told on the paper, and stood at the foot of the bed. "Hermione Lynne Granger, let me see your soul's desires, let us share your dreams." He collapsed, falling backwards onto the bed, as Draco leapt up, frantically trying to wake his love up. 


	4. III Summer Dreams

Harry walked into a dark, moist cave. 'Why the hell am I here?' he thought. 'When me and Ginny dreamed together, she controlled where we were...' He shrugged, and continued walking. When he was in the depths of the cave, a doorway opened into a brightly lit room, with a family sitting in the middle. There was a man and woman, apparently parents, because there was a bundle in the woman's lap. There were also two older people, maybe grandparents. The woman looked up, puzzled. "Hello? Can I help you?"  
Harry stood, puzzled. 'Maybe I took the wrong person's dream...' "Is this, I mean, are you, Hermione?"  
The younger woman stood, and handed the bundle to one of the grandparents. "Yes, I'm Hermione Dursley. This is my husband, Dudley, his parents, Vernon and Petunia, and there's our daughter, Saia. Can I help you?"  
Harry was both appalled and happy at the same time. First, he wanted to slap his friend for marrying his cousin, whom he hated. But also, he wanted to hug her tightly, and be with her. He started to lift his hands to hug her, but he couldn't really control them. He felt his arms pull out his wand, and whisper, "I have come to reclaim what is rightfully mine. Imperio." 'What! What the hell am I doing?!' He felt himself force two words into her head. "Kill them." Harry gasped as Hermione whipped around, and yelled "AVADA KEDARVA!" at his aunt and uncle. They hardly had a chance to gasp before they dropped to the ground.  
Harry released her mind as soon as he could. She ran to Dudley, who simply smacked her across her face. "Hermione, why did you do this? You said that you loved me! Please, leave!" All he could do was gasp as Dudley took the child, and ran from the cave. He turned to Hermione, who was laying on the rug, crying. "Herm, I'm so sorry!"  
She looked up, hazel eyes streaming. "That's not what you're supposed to say, Tom," was all she said.  
"Hermione, this is just a dream! I'm not Tom, I'm Harry!"  
"Harry?" Her eyes darted to his forehead, then she collapsed once again in tears. "This damn dream keeps getting worse and worse!"  
He sat underneath her head, and gently helped to calm her down. "Herm, is that what happened when you killed my aunt and uncle?"  
"I'm sorry, Harry. Tom put me under the Imperious Curse, and made me kill them! I loved them, all of them, they were so nice to me! I never wanted them dead!"  
"Who's Tom?"  
"Voldemort..."  
"So Voldemort killed my aunt and uncle?"  
"I'm so sorry, Harry..."  
"Hermione, where are you now?"  
"With him, in hiding. In America."  
"Come back to me, at Hogwarts. I will keep you safe."  
"I don't want to, Harry. If I come back, then you will turn me into Fudge, and I will be put in Azkaban. I need to be free, so I can look for Saia."  
Harry sighed, and conjured an image of a baby in bundles. He handed the image to his freind, and slowly began to walk out. Behind him, he could hear a sweet lullaby, promising a return to free the babe.  
~*~*~  
The woman whispered softly to the owl, and hurridly sent it on it's way. Behind it, flew her prayer. "Keep my daughter safe from harm, protect her from her father's charm..." 


	5. IV Back to Present Day

Back to Present Day…  
  
~*~*~  
  
Saia blinked, rather surprisedly. 'Where am I?' she thought groggily. 'Where's Daddy?' As her eyes began to allow her to see, she took in a plain ceiling. The living room ceiling. She groaned, and a burst of flaming red hair obstructed her view.  
  
"Are you all right?" Well, well, well… The red thing has a voice.  
  
"Yes, I feel like I got hit by a bloody train, but I feel lovely!" She struggled to get up, only to see stars and fall down again. "Where's my daddy?"  
  
The red man looked to his sides, and sighed. He stooped down, and spoke quietly to Saia. "I'm Ron. To my right, there's Percy. And over to my left, that's Katie. We are working out some things to help you out."  
  
"That's nice, 'Ron'," she added with a touch of sarcasm, "but it doesn't answer my question. Where is my daddy?"  
  
'Ron' looked exasperatedly to his left, apparently towards Katie, and quickly moved away. A pretty woman stood over her. She had light brown hair, and bright blue-green eyes. "Hi, honey," she said with an airy tone, happy and graceful, but somehow sad, too… "My name is Katie Bell. Don't mind Ron, he's all business. For that matter, don't mind Percy, either. Once you know them, you can understand them better. But now, you want your father, am I correct?" Saia nodded, glad that someone was listening to her pleas. "All right, but first, I need to ask you some questions. To start us off, what is your name?"  
  
Saia was surprised, but worked to hide it. 'Why don't they just ask my daddy?' As if reading her mind, Katie spoke up again. "We tried to ask your father, but he was, well… quite unresponsive."  
  
An alarm went off in her head. Something's wrong with Daddy! Her mind slowly began to cloud with thoughts from earlier that night. She began to remember being mad, yelling, the green light… She needed answers, but the only one who even looked willing to give them demanded answers from her. "Katie, or whatever your name is, please let me see my dad!"  
  
A third figure stood over Katie. He, too, had flame red hair. "Love," she called up, "just tell her! If she gets hysterical, we can make her forget everything! We're taking her to a safe place anyway, don't let her go in the dark!"  
  
As he lowered his face to Katie's height, Saia saw his concerned brown eyes knit with worry. "Katherine, if we need to use a memory curse on her, then she may forget even the smallest clue as to who did this to her." Me… mory… CURSE?!  
  
"Who are you people? Why do you want to curse me? Where's my daddy?!" She began to sob, calling for her father, and definitely trying their patience. At least, she hoped so.  
  
Katie looked despairingly at the third man. "Percy, love, just look at her! Please, if anyone can overcome the effects of a memory curse gone awry, you can!"  
  
She could see that his ego was greatly boosted by Katie's comment, so maybe a memory curse wasn't a bad thing after all. She stifled her sobs to ask a very important question, at least, in her eyes. "Why can't I see my father?"  
  
Katie grimly smiled. "Your father has suffered a fate worse than death. As it appears, a spell has been cast on him that has affected everyone who lives around you. Someone hated him so much, they cast an Unforgivable. When an Unforgivable is performed, it takes a lot of energy, just to affect one person. When this person killed your father, he killed everyone else that used to live on your block, and still had the energy to walk away."  
  
Saia could almost hear the hoarse voice from earlier whispering menacingly in her ears once more. She swallowed hard, and said softly, "How did they do it? I mean, if it killed everyone in the vicinity, why didn't it affect me?"  
  
"Sweetie," Katie said as she held up a mirror, "you were." Saia puzzled a little, but took the mirror. She saw her same limp hair, the same listless eyes. But something new caught her attention. The side of her face now sported a jagged pink scar, too new to be the bike wreck from last week, but too old to have been drawn. 'Wait, it could be drawn...' she thought, and tried to rub off the make-up, pen, whatever it was. But as her fingers brushed the pink tissue, pain seared across her face.  
  
Katie took hold of her hands, to stop her from touching her scar further. "Hun, I will take you to your father, but first you have to tell me your family members' names. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Saia needed to see her dad. If what she said was true, that means she had killed her father! What was answering a few questions going to do? "My name is Saia May Dursley. My parents are Dudelus Vernon Dursley, and Hermione Lynn Granger-Dursley," she said cautiously. She watched the older people exchange looks, and quickly spoke up again. "But don't go looking for Hermione. The last time I saw her, I mean, Daddy saw her, was when I was one..."  
  
Ron reappeared over her, and was talking to the others. She could catch enough to know that they were talking about her mother, scar, and a pig. This was apparently a hot topic, because she could see the enthusiasm the participants put forth.  
  
They abruptly turn to Saia, a look of almost satisfaction on their faces. "Saia," Percy spoke directly to her for the first time, "we think we may know who killed your father." Saia panicked. 'They know...'  
  
"Can I see my father first?" she asked hurriedly. She didn't wait for an answer, but instead rose to her feet and began frantically to search the room. "Daddy? Where are you?!" Her eyes fell upon a sheet in the corner of the room, a lump underneath.  
  
When she ripped of the sheet, she didn't scream because of what she saw. It was, after all, just her father. The same skinny man in the pictures of his wedding, that went to work every morning. It was still his crystal blue eyes that shone out, only empty. His blonde hair was exactly how she last saw it.  
  
She screamed because she knew the truth.  
  
She screamed because she had killed him. 


	6. V To Hogwarts

Harry stretched out over the couch, Draco curled next to him. He gently stroked his sleeping lover's head, replaying the night over in his mind. The wonderful food, the excellent music, and all the friends...  
  
About a month ago, Minerva had asked Harry and Draco to host a last week party for the teachers. Of course, they had agreed. They worked, toiled, planned, reserved, and swore for only the best. Apparently, their efforts had paid off, everyone left happy. Even the accident prone Neville left in one piece, and happy, too. Only three people failed to appear, but no one expected them to, anyway.  
  
The two of them had spent the last hour cleaning, returning items to original locations, and washing dishes. Then, deciding to rest a moment before finishing, they laid on the couch for a nap. But Harry couldn't sleep, for reasons unknown. He just felt a great unease, somewhere at the pit of his stomach, but not quite so low. It was definitely trouble, and definitely close to home. He carefully pushed Draco off of his stomach, and started to head to the bathroom.  
  
"Love, where are you going?" Draco sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Damn, he looked sexy when he was tired...  
  
"I gotta piss, Drake."  
  
He smiled at the sarcasm. "Go forth. To the potty, Potty!"  
  
Harry grinned, and started to head off again. As he was about to walk out of the living room, he turned back to Draco to make one final remark. "And it's Pot-tae, not-" Harry's scar seemed to explode with pain. He screamed, and fell to the floor, writhing with the hurt that began to course through his entire body.  
  
Draco ran to his side, and tried to help with his pain. "Vamus Doler! VAMUS DOLER! Why the FUCK isn't this working?!"  
  
Suddenly, Harry's pain stopped. He lay on the ground, and gasped for air.  
  
"Harry, baby, are you alright? You got started screaming, and you can't leave me, I need you!" Draco hugged the other man close, gently petting his head.  
  
"Well, now I won't feel any pain for a week, that's for damn sure..." Draco laughed cautiously, but continued to pet his lover's head. "But I don't understand, Draco. Why did my head start hurting like that?"  
  
"Could it have been the stress of the party?"  
  
"Nope. I have had a lot more stress then that. Besides, the only time I have felt anything from my scar was when Voldemort was near."  
  
Draco shuddered at the sound of his name, but who wouldn't after what happened to him? "But you destroyed him two years after our seventh, Harry."  
  
"I know, Draco, I know..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
After his "episode", as Draco put it, from an hour and a half ago, he had refused to let Harry do anything except watch television. "Damnit, Drake, nothing but American imports are on!"  
  
"I don't care, mister. You are going to sit on that couch, and watch those stupid American shows, even if they are elementary!"  
  
"But, Drakie! It's… it's... Cat Dog!"  
  
Draco laughs happily. "Well, then, get it off the American Nickelodeon, you ass!" Harry rolled his eyes, switched the TV to a movie channel, and threw the remote at the silver haired goofball. He caught it easily, and playfully tossed it back. "You may need that, in case an American movie comes on, too." Harry rolled his eyes, and considered how thoughtful his love was. He always had him in his best interest...  
  
A sharp banging on the door brought both of the guys' attention to the house entrance. Harry called out, "We don't have any coats!"  
  
A familiar voice rang from the other side of the door, "Good, I have one already!" Harry leapt from the couch before Draco could stop him, threw open the door, and hugged Ron Weasley tightly around his shoulders.  
  
"Ronny, it has been forever! Why didn't you come to the party? Didn't you get my invite? Come in!" He pulled in his friend excitedly, and noticed two figures still outside. "Well, are you all coming in, too?" The two figures looked at each other, and stepped in cautiously. "Kate, Perce, hell, where's the rest of the gang?"  
  
Ron, he just realized, did not look happy. Almost as if he had come for business... "Harry, I'm not here as a friend from school. I'm here as the Minister of Magic."  
  
Harry looked the three up and down, and realized Percy was carrying something. "Would you like a seat, then, Minister Weasley? Mr. Weasley, Ms. Bell? Can I take your package?" Draco came into the room carrying two chairs from the kitchen. Ron took one of the seats, Katie, the other. Percy laid his package of the couch, and went to stand against the wall. "Draco, three more chairs?"  
  
"I think I'll stay in the kitchen, so make it two." He turned to go back, but Percy interrupted his walk.  
  
"Just one. I'm fine standing."  
  
"Are you sure, Mr. Weasley?" Percy shook his head no, so he turned to Harry, who shook his head once to signify not to bother with the chairs at all. Draco shrugged, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, and slowly began. A little bit ago, a very dangerous person performed the Killing Curse on a total of eleven people, though one count was not successful."  
  
"Do WHAT?!" Harry shrieked, making Draco run from the kitchen, and into Harry's arms. It took reassuring from all the room's occupants that he was fine, before Draco would, at least, loosen his grip on Harry. Ron shivered slightly. "After seven years of bitching at each other, I still get a little weirded out by you two together..."  
  
"Don't like it, Weasel, then leave."  
  
"Draco..." A warning issued from Harry's mouth, both for Draco's insults, and Ron's encouragement.  
  
"Right-o. As I was saying..." Ron tried to start over. "Hermione Granger has been attacking people. She has performed, successfully, the Killing Curse on ten people, and all at once." A gasp issued from Draco, of both surprise and disbelief.  
  
"A mud blood? But... How?"  
  
"It is a widely known fact that after she killed Harry's aunt and uncle, she ran off with the Dark Lord. We have come up with the explanation that after Harry destroyed him, his powers transferred to her. We believe that Hermione is the new Dark Lord, erm, Lady. Dark Lady."  
  
"So you are saying that Voldemort is definitely out of power, but now, one of my best friends from school is going to take his place?" Harry injected into the conversation.  
  
Ron rebutted, "Harry, do you forget that she was one of my best friends, too?"  
  
Draco just held his head in disbelief, Percy and Katie exchanging looks, and the bundle on the couch beginning to move. MOVE?! "Shit, it's alive!"  
  
Ron sighed heavily. "I swear, you can be the biggest arse in the world, Harry. Of course she's alive!"  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yes, she. Her name is Saia. She will be coming to live with you during summer breaks. At least, if her letter arrives soon."  
  
"Letter?"  
  
"To Hogwarts."  
  
"But... But..."  
  
"Look, Harry. Just accept it. You are going to have to. You are all she has left. Her mother killed her grandparents, and her father. Your cousin. Dudley?"  
  
"Dudley's daughter?! In my care? Wouldn't my aunt and uncle not like that? I mean, they hated witchcraft and shit like that!"  
  
"Harry, who was her mother? The best damn witch at Hogwarts. She will be going there, no matter what anyone else can say."  
  
"Just one thing, Ron."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"When did the massacre happen?"  
  
He looked at his watch. "About an our and forty-five minutes ago, why?" 


	7. VI The Sorting Hat

Black newly polished shoes paced over the hard brown tiles on the floor. A dark green cape fluttered anxiously in movement. Two pale hands constantly switched places, from pockets, to behind the back, and back to pockets. Once or twice, the hands moved to the soft tie, making sure it was straight. A peach face, lips pursed tightly in worry, eyes closed with anticipation. A barely visible lightning bolt scar twinged slightly with the stress that began every year, every ceremony. Emerald green eyes flashed open, as a sound was heard out side the entranceway. Harry Potter threw open the doors to accept the first years, but instead greeted a tired looking snowy owl. He stooped to gently pick up the bird, when it looked at him, and hooted quietly. "Hedwig?!"  
  
The owl didn't make any movement, except gently lowering its head to the tile. Harry got on his hands and knees, peering closely at the bird that he thought was his own. "Hedwig, honey, you are so sleepy! And you looked famished!" She gently lifted her eyes to the man above her, and slightly nodded. He scooped up the bird, and tried to figure out a place to store the bird. He heard laughter floating on the breeze. 'The new children will be here momentarily…' He conjured a small bag, placed his old friend inside, and set it next to a suit of armor. "You there," he spoke to it. "Make sure I am the only one to leave with this bag." It nodded, and placed its huge sword in front of the bag.  
  
"'Arry! 'Ay! Come an' git 'ese kids to th' Sowtin' 'Hat!" Harry smiled, and walked back to the door to greet Meliana and the kids that now swarmed around her.  
  
"Thank you, Meliana. How many do we have this year?"  
  
"Thuty- three. I counted 'em muhself."  
  
Harry smiled again, this time visible to everyone. They all seemed to glow this year. "Thanks," he called after the retreating half-giant. He turned again to the children. "I," he began, "will be your Transfiguration teacher, Professor Potter." A collective gasp came up from the children, and one small girl with a missing front tooth came up to pull his sleeve. "Yes, little one?"  
  
"My name is Lillian. Are you the one that beat the Nasty Man?"  
  
"If you mean Voldemort," most the kids cringed, "then yes, I beat him."  
  
One of the boys who hadn't moved piped up, "Who's he?"  
  
"You will learn about him in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class. As for right now, I am going to lead you into that door behind me, and take you to meet everyone, alright?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco held his tongue as the Hat sang its song. He was getting tired of it, but had to admit, its songs were progressively getting better. He ran a hand through his platinum hair, and glanced at Harry. He noticed that his robes were green. Why did Harry get green robes? He pouted, and looked at Minerva. She glanced back, her eyes warning. 'Stop thinking so loud, Draco,' he almost heard her voice warn. 'Some might hear you…' He scoffed, and hoped no one did. No telling who was here this year.  
  
Harry pulled a scroll out of one pocket, and began to read off names. As their name was called, each respective child would sit underneath the old Hat, and learn where their new homes were going to be. The first child, a short black girl named Nicole Ahima, was the first to be sorted into Gryffindor. Hoorah. That meant they were going to win the house cup. 'Lucky Harry,' he thought to himself, 'what a dumbass.' He glanced at his other half, and noticed him looking back, grinning like an idiot. That meant he knew, too. He leaned into Minerva, and whispered, "About time they won, 'eh?"  
  
She just smiled, and signaled him to continue to watch. He did as he was told, as Jordan Alsobrook became the first Hufflepuff of the year. He also saw Saul Calzadilla become a Ravenclaw. But where were all the Slytherins?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Saia tried to pay attention, but her mind couldn't really focus on what was happening. All she could do was keep looking at the man whom she had been staying with for two weeks. Harry, or whatever his name was, was talking to a bunch of kids her age. What a dope. He was trying to befriend her, but she would have none of it. For some reason, she got a feeling that her dad would have liked that. Her mind began to wander to Harry's friend, though. He was a cutie! She wondered if his hair was naturally that blonde, or if he dyed it, like Mrs. Cats, whatever her name was, from next door. When would she be able to go home, anyway? She was starting to miss her daddy. She felt the entire group shudder, and began to pay attention.  
  
"Who's he?" said a boy that sat next to her on the train. James, she thought he said. James Formosa.  
  
"You will learn about him in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class. As for right now…" Idiot. Of course he's not going to tell anyone whom he are talking about. She mind began to wander again. Back to her father. What had happened to her? She could only remember her father grounding her, and then waking up on Harry's couch. She followed the crowd, James close beside her, a couple other people who shared the compartment on her other side, Chris and Karla. For some reason, they seemed to think of her as a friend. She didn't know why, considering the fact that she was trying her hardest to be as beastly to them as possible. But the all seemed to laugh at her when she did…  
  
Before she knew it, she was listening to a hat sing. Sing! 'What a fucked up school this is…' Once it stopped, Harry began to call up the students one by one. She looked across the Great Hall, and was speechless by all the people. There hadn't been this many people on the train! Where in heaven did they all come from?  
  
James whispered in her ear, "I wonder if those two fancy each other…" He pointed to a big table she hadn't noticed behind her, and she smiled. He was talking about Draco and some old hag.  
  
"I doubt it. Draco would never go for her."  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yeah, I stayed with him for a few weeks this summer."  
  
"Wow…"  
  
A deep voice called from a forgotten Harry. "Saia Dursley!" She looked up alarmed, and realized she wasn't in trouble. She just had to put on the singing hat. She walked over to it calmly, sat on the stool, and placed the hat over her head.  
  
"A great mind is a terrible thing to waste, young lady," said a voice quietly in her ear. "And you have a great mind. But you also have a terrible secret. Terrible, terrible, indeed. But the trouble is, my dear, you don't know it either. You need a strong house to straighten you out, to help you learn the truth. Although you need Gryffindor, I can tell you need something even more. You need something stronger. SLYTHERIN!"  
  
It took her a minute to realize that she was going to be in Slytherin, not under the hat, forever. She quickly looked to Harry, but he somehow seemed disappointed. He pointed to a table to the left, where people seemed to be clapping loudly. She glanced back to Draco, and saw him clapping loudly, too. 'Well,' she thought, 'at least one of them is happy.' She made her way to the table, and a place was quickly made for her. She sat down, and turned back to face the hat. After one girl joining her table, she watched James go under the hat. When it called out, "Slytherin," she released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She smiled as he walked to her table, and shoved over a surly looking boy, so he could sit with her. "Welcome to my table, James."  
  
She was glad when Chris, as well as Karla, were sent to the Gryffindor table. They talked too damn much. As the rest of the kids sat down, the woman whom Draco was not flirting with stood, and began to talk to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I realize I haven't done disclaimers. Well, here it goes. Standard disclaimers. And I know that Saia was staying with Harry and Draco, but it was at the Leaky Cauldron. All the teachers stay there over the summer holidays, unless they make plans to go elsewhere. 


	8. VII The First Day of Classes

Saia sighed, and rolled her eyes. Her father was preaching at her again. Not even death could stop this madman... "And be sure you don't go messing with that Thomas boy. He is evil. I heard he goes to Saint Mungo School for Incurably Criminal Boys. He is, after all, only around during the summer. And be sure-"  
  
"Dudley," a melodious voice cut in, "give her some room to breathe. She's only eleven, after all." A graceful woman came in, brown hair tied back in a simple ponytail, green eyes shimmering with laughter.  
  
Dudley stammered, and mumbled a simple apology. "I'm sorry, Saia. Sorry, Hermione."  
  
Saia's eyes widened at her mother. She couldn't remember anything about her, not even from a picture. "Mother? Am I dreaming?"  
  
"Yes, dear," she responded. "You are. But I have come to warn you. Beware of your father, Saia. He is not dead, and he wants what was taken from him." Suddenly, her mother disappeared, but her voice still echoed around her. "Beware, daughter, beware of-"  
  
"SAIA!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
A voice jolted her from her dreams. "Saia, get up! You'll be late to class!"  
  
She opened her eyes, dream forgotten. A short girl stood over her, dark brown hair, ice blue eyes. "Saia, get your lazy arse up! I don't want to miss breakfast because of you, either!"  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you?" Saia mumbled as she rolled out of bed.  
  
"I am this week's morning riser," she said. "It's my job to make sure we are all on time." Saia mumbled as she changed into her daily robes. "I'm sorry, I missed that..."  
  
She turned back to the girl, who jumped in surprise. "I said you are too fucking happy! It's too goddamn early for anyone to be bugging me! It's a shit load of nonsense to be on time to eat!"  
  
Saia stood there, panting, wondering why she had burst out like that. She had only been trying to remember her dream, and those stupid comments came out. She opened her mouth to apologize, but a hand was extended from the girl. "Ravyn Stardancer. Welcome to Slytherin." She took the hand gingerly, and tried to apologize again, but was cut off by Ravyn. "I'm a third year. No one in Slytherin has been late to any class in about one hundred fifty years, and we don't plan on starting this year. And just for future reference, I'm not happy, it's just a mask I wear in public."  
  
The two girls left for the Great Hall, and began to gather the last few bits of Slytherins who were not ready to go yet. While walking, they came upon a tall black student with a maroon and gold emblem of a lion on his robes. He was tormenting another student, a first year from the train with fire red hair. Ravyn moved between the two students, and shoved the taller one in the chest. "Jameth Matthews! You leave her alone!"  
  
Jameth took a step closer to the girls, and sneered down at them. "Sorry, Ms. I-need-to-control-the-universe, I was just asking this young lady how she slipped out of being a Gryffindor. You know we've had all the Weasleys for the past three decades." He looked behind Ravyn, to the new girl. "How have you been serving the Dark Lord lately?" he spat at her. Ravyn whipped out her wand, and quickly muttered under her breath, but nothing happened. Jameth began to roar with laughter. "What the bloody hell is 'A nightly date is a nightly date'? Why don't you try a real spell next time?" He was still laughing, and set off towards the Great Hall. Someone behind Ravyn started to yell after him, but was quickly silenced at the scene that began to unfold a short way down the hall. Jameth was kneeling before a suit of armor, serenading it, with a song of everlasting love. After a minute or two of off key music, the knight punched the kneeling student and stalk one way, while the estranged Gryffindor ran the other way, crying.  
  
The group of Slytherins began to laugh. Saia managed to be heard over the giggles (she was making), "Ravyn, what did you do?"  
  
"It's a spell that makes him chase the skirts of knights! A nightly date, become a knightly date!"  
  
The laughter was renewed, and exercised thoroughly. After it calmed down a bit, Ravyn spoke again. "Saia, this is Kathering Weasley. Kate, this is Saia Dursley."  
  
They shook hands, and Kate talked for the first time. "Saia," her sweet voice echoed, "what's up with the HP scar? You didn't even get it in the right place."  
  
Saia blushed, and it seemed that it had just dawned on the other Slytherins to ask about the scar, as well. "Yeah, what's up?" "You an HP fanatic?" "You know that since the Dark Lord was destroyed, Harry's novelty wore off, right?"  
  
She blushed a deeper shade of red, and mumbled quietly about what she was told. About how her father died. About how her mother killed him. (She didn't know why, but that explanation felt wrong.) And about how she was now the Girl Who Lived.  
  
The people crowded around her, trying to hear, but unable. When she finished, people chorused for her to tell the story again, but louder, so as all to hear, but a soft male voice from behind her stopped them, "Don't worry about it, guys. She just likes the way the scar looks." She turned around, blinking at James, who had spoken.  
  
"You heard me?"  
  
He nodded, as Ravyn and Kate spoke up as well. "But I think it was just us three, no one else did."  
  
The troupe of Slytherins continued on their way, when Ravyn spoke up again. "Don't worry, Saia. You'll be safe with us Slytherins..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco stood at the doorway to the Great Hall, waiting for his house's arrival. They were fashionably on time, or in Modern English, LATE! He began to impatiently pace, worried that they may be late to class as well. When the first girl, a third year named Ravyn Stardancer, stepped around the corner, he let his temper fly.  
  
"Stardancer, give me a good reason not to deduct ten points from Slytherin for you being late!"  
  
"I'll give you three, Professor. One, it's the first day of school; there aren't any points yet. Two, we were helping Kathering Weasley get away from a bloody Gryffindor who was tormenting her. Three, your clock is fast, we are ten minutes early."  
  
Draco looked the girl over once more. She reminded him of... A younger him. He let a rare smile escape from his lips, and spoke once more. "Ten points to Slytherin, for Stardancer's quick wit and answer." She bowed graciously, and mumbled quick thanks. "Are we all here?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Malfoy, everyone's here."  
  
He scanned the crowd quickly, spotting Saia standing nervously behind the third year. He winked at her, making a grin spread across her face. He turned to the doors to the Great Hall, and led his students to their table. HE glanced at the teachers' table, where he would go in a matter of minutes, and smirked at the disdainful look given to him by the great Harry Potter, who seemed to look rather green.  
  
Once all his students were situated around the table, he made his way to his seat next to Harry. "Good morning, Potter. Sleep well?"  
  
Harry glared at him, making him smirk once more. "Malfoy, you know very well how I slept. At least, you should, considering you put Kool-Aid in the shower nozzle!"  
  
"Come on, Potty, you know green brings out your eyes!" 


	9. VIII A Troublesome Transfiguration

Her first class turned out to be Transfiguration, with Gryffindors, the entire first year Slytherin group, and Harry Potter. At first, it wasn't so bad, but then Harry began to teach. The first thing he did was to transfigure himself into a cat, a white snow owl, then to a deer. He got wild applause from one side of the room. Saia just noticed tht the side of the room that was clapping was the Gryffindors. The Slytherins stayed eerieily silent.  
  
He formed back into the Harry Potter everyone knows, and asked for the class to pay close attention. "Miss Dursley, please come up to the front of the room." She nervously made her way to the front, and stood beside her guardian. "Saia, please change this quill into a needle." She shot a glare at him, but he continued to encourage her. "Just say Qwillerus metalicus. It isn't hard at all, you can do it." Saia tried, but as she murmured the words, something hit the side of her face, causing her to jerk, and shoot the leg of the table that the quill was sitting on. The table jerked, and crashed to the floor. A burst of giggles erupted from the room, but was quickly silenced by a glare from the teacher. "Saia, five points from Slytherin, for your idea of a joke!"  
  
"But, Harry-!"  
  
"Five more, for taking my name to a personal basis!"  
  
"It never bugged you before!"  
  
"Saia May Dursley, I will not tolerate your insolence! Fifteen points from Slytherin, and detention tonight!"  
  
She ran from the front of the room, from the classroom, from the hallway, found a wall, and cried.  
  
Three exausting hours later, both houses were dismissed to lunch. A few Gryffindors were the first to appear beside her, and began to drag her towards the Great Hall. Karla and Chris moved beside Saia, and began to talk to her about why she shouldn't have called him Harry, or why she shouldn't have shot the table, and how she should have joined Gryffindor, with them. They tried to continue, but two figures stepped in between the talking pair and her. Saia glanced at her sides, and prayed her thanks to the gods above. To her left, was James, and her right, Kate. The two hurt Gryffindors moved back into the crowd of maroon, black, and gold, and left her alone. Hopefully, for good.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry sat at the teachers' table in the Great Hall, when Draco appeared beside him. "Excuse me, Professor Potter, may I please speak with you?" Harry knew something was wrong. Draco had said 'please'. He followed his lover and friend to a room off to the side, sort of a teachers' lounge in the Great Hall. Once the door closed, Draco revealed his intentions. "You take five points because she can't aim, five more for her calling you 'Harry', and fifteen more for no reason?!? What the bloody hell are you thinking, Potter?"  
  
Harry replied to Draco, "The fifteen points was for getting smart with me. She was yelling at the top of her lungs-"  
  
"Some how I doubt that..."  
  
"She was yelling at the top of her lungs, and disrupting my class!"  
  
"She left the room in tears, and you refused to let anyone make sure she was alright? Harry Potter, she is your flesh and blood, and you are going to treat her like this? I swear, if you do not treat her better, I will personally make sure three things. You will not win the house cup, you will not sleep with me ever again, and you will not, I repeat, not have the equipment to impregnate anything!"  
  
Draco left the room in a hurry, probably to make sure his neice was okay. Draco was right, though. He did need to treat her better. He vowed he would take better care of her, also, because Draco did not believe in idol threats. 


End file.
